


No Harm No Foul

by VictorKlee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Scissoring, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorKlee/pseuds/VictorKlee
Summary: "Do you not like trying new things?""I did not say that..."





	No Harm No Foul

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough  
> 1) sombrya  
> 2) F/F smut  
> In the world

No harm no foul

That's what Zarya told herself every time. Sure, she was the world renowned hacker that she was supposed to be on the hunt for, but, damn, she was good at getting away with almost anything.

The first time it happened Zarya was so disappointed in herself; seduced by some criminal. She was played like a flute and had information stolen right from under her nose. But the second time was hard to refuse. And the third even harder. Soon the two of them were meeting up often in every major city and a silent agreement came into play: No information was stolen or leaked and no one was turned in. It was perfect. 

Their most recent encounter occurred in Atlanta in a small hotel room. The had just finished a round and Sombra was sucking on that awful electric cigarette of hers. 

"Why do you use that trash?" Zarya spoke up. 

"¿Que?" Sombra blew a cloud in her direction as she spoke. 

"It smells disgusting."

"What's wrong with it?" Sombra shrugged, "it's strawberry. Besides, you've never tried it."

"And I do not want to."

Sombra set it to the side and crawled close to her, "Do you not like trying new things?"

Zarya picked up on her hint. "I did not say that..."

"Well, I've wanted to try this for a while."

She pushed Zarya onto her back. She proceeded to climb over her, their eyes never separating.

"Tell me if you want to stop, okay?"

Since when was she so soft? What she planning to do? Electrocute her? Draw blood? Zarya bit her lip and nodded her head without another word. 

Sombra slowly lowered herself between Zarya's legs, sitting herself right over her crotch. She could feel just how excited she was; she was wet and warm. They both shuddered the slightest when she finally settled down. Nerves were already setting off, making her heart launch into her throat.

"Good?"

Zarya let out a wistful "yes" and nodded eagerly.

Sombra slowly began rocking her hips. Zarya's hands found their way to her waist, guiding her with grace and a nearly bruising hold. The friction formed as their bodies rolled together was already enough to earn a gasp from Zarya. 

"M- Mierda..." Sombra stuttered. This was all in her hands. She rarely got control in the bedroom and this was exhilarating.

She grabbed hold of Zarya's thigh, bringing it to her chest to get a better angle. She littered short kisses on her kneecap.

"Faster." Zarya ordered, already impatient. 

She pressed further onto her, rocking now faster, hungrier. Sombra worked against her, elicits a gasp that turned into a groan and then louder. Zarya's leg started to twitch in her hands and suddenly she was bucking. 

"Y- you are so good at this I- you are so hot..." 

Zarya was now rambling, stumbling over her words. Sombra's breath hitched and she gasped, moving against her more insistently. If Zarya was saying anything else, she was not catching it.

Her abdomen was tensing up. She could feel herself getting close. She tried to angle herself just right, in a way that would hit that sweet spot over and over. 

She looked down at Zarya, who now had the heal of one hand running into her eye. Her face was flushed and wet. Het mouth was agape, allowing light whispers and pleads in Russian to just ooze out of her lips like sweet syrup. Her hands were so warm. She could feel as the one slowly made it's way up her ribcage, tracing between each bone with a delicate touch one would never expect to retrieve from such a large woman. Her hand cupped her breast and gave it a light squeeze before trailing back down her torso. Her other hand soon joined in, petting her thigh and waist. 

Without warning it hit Sombra, a wave of heat starting in her stomach then spreading through her veins. Her mind went fuzzy before being overwhelmed with complete ecstasy. The orgasm shook through her body. She shuddered, the last few waves of pleasure shooting up her spine and making her hair stand on end. She bucked in short bursts, hunching over and biting a groan into Zarya's leg. 

Zarya was not too far after, crying out Sombra's name and clutching the bed sheets so tight she could tear them. Her legs were trembling like she had the shit beaten out of her. 

Sombra waited for her to catch her breath. "Was it good?" She asked, still a bit breathless herself. 

"Fuck. Yes." Zarya sighed, "where did you learn that?"

"When you surf the web all day it's hard not to come across inspiration, you know?"

Zarya actually smirked at that. 

If something new was this good than maybe she would give the vape a try.


End file.
